What's Your Favorite Scary Movie?
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Written for the LOTS Monster Mash on lj. A LOTS take on the movie Scream. Kahlan/Ben, Cara/Leo, Nicci/Jennsen, Richard/Kahlan. Hope you like! Just a oneshot for now, unless someone wants it continued.


_**Disclaimer: **__Legend of the Seeker __**and **__Scream__** are not mine. I did this for the LOTS Monster Mash. This is just a oneshot for now unless someone wants it continued. I hope ya'll do, 'cause this is really fun to write. Kahlan Prescott is the most popular girl in school, and she lost her mother a year ago. Set in Woodsboro, the tiny town of **__Scream__**. Hope you like! Kahlan/Richard, Cara/Leo, Nicci/Jennsen, Kahlan/Ben. **_

What's Your Favorite Scary Movie?

By Julia

Kahlan Prescott walked onto Woodsboro High's campus on the anniversary of her mother's death. Her best girlfriend Cara Riley and her boyfriend Leo Macher joined her. Kahlan tossed her long black hair behind her shoulder. She grinned hello at them. She was choosing to be positive about today. "Hi, Cara, Leo." She said, hitching her backpack up higher.

Cara had Leo's arm draped around her. They were usually pretty gross with the PDAs. Cara asked, "How you doin, Kay?" She knew how hard today was going to be on Kahlan.

Kahlan shrugged. "As good as I can be, I suppose. You and Leo seen my loser boyfriend? I think I made him angry last night." Her boyfriend Ben Loomis had gone to her house last night to try and entice her to sleep with him. It had worked for a little while, until her father had interrupted.

Her friend shook her head. "Nope. Haven't seen him yet today. Something happen?" She batted Leo's arm, as it snaked around her waist. "Leo, babe, cut it out." She said.

They were joined by Richard Meeks, who worked at the video store and was completely in love with Kahlan. "Kahlan, hi." He said first. He gave her a smile. He had a shock of gorgeous brown hair and gray eyes. He loved Kahlan like crazy. She'd only ever seen him as a friend. "Nicci Weathers is over there. Didn't you hear about Raina Becker and her girlfriend Berdine Forrest? They were killed last night. Gutted, like in a horror movie." Richard seemed just upset and awwed enough.

Kahlan and Cara both turned to look at him in shock. "Raina and Berdine? Wow." She had sat beside Raina in English class. "Cara, why didn't you know this? Your sister is a cop." Jennsen Riley was a cop on the Woodsboro force. She was very eager to work hard. She would for sure have told Cara.

Cara shrugged. "She must have been told not to." They all cast a glance at Nicci Weathers, who was reporting in front of the school, along with the other news teams. She had a show called _Top Story_ that she reported for. Her demographic was 18 to 24 year olds. Jennsen was 25 and she watched religiously. Cara suspected her sister was crushing on Nicci. "Yeah, that bitch." They hated Nicci, she'd done a lot of stories during the trial of Kahlan's mother's murderer, calling Kahlan a liar. They hadn't liked her since. Kahlan had been the one to correctly identify her mother's killer, Sebastian Weary. Nicci had tried to say that Sebastian had been there to sleep with Kahlan's mother. Kahlan had insisted that that wasn't true.

Richard glared at her, too. "Ben was looking for you, Kay." He said, looking upset to deliver the news.

Kahlan looked at him. "You've seen Ben?" She asked. She was so beautiful. Richard wished she'd dump the Loomis kid. He was pretty creepy.

He said, "Yeah, he caught me a few minutes ago. Did something happen with him, Kay?" He asked. Cara rolled her eyes at his slightly desperate tone.

Kahlan shrugged. "No, it is all good." She missed Richard's look as she lead them in the school, so they could all go to class. She was wondering what to do with Ben.

Nicci made her way up to the school, to talk to Kahlan, when she saw Jennsen Riley. "You're the law around here, huh?" She asked, tossing long blonde hair back. She was definitely flirting.

Jennsen had pulled her long red hair back into a ponytail. She smiled at Nicci, blushing. "Hi." She replied, adjusting her hat. "How are you, Ms. Weathers?" She asked. She was definitely in love with Nicci with a capital L.

The blonde reporter gave a devilish smile. "Hi, you're Deputy Riley, right?" She asked, touching Jennsen's arm softly. She was laying it on thick.

Jennsen blushed deeper. "Yeah, I'm Deputy Jennsen Riley. I love your show, Ms. Weathers." She said, giving her a shy smile. "You are amazing." She could feel her heart pounding very hard. She definitely had a huge crush on Nicci Weathers, and she was in heaven right now.

Her companion gave her a big smile. "So, Jennsen, I can call you Jennsen, right?" She didn't wait for her to say yes before she continued. "Can you tell me about why you're here?" She asked.

Jennsen replied, "We're just here to talk to all of the students, see if Berdine and Raina had any enemies. I'd love to keep talking to you, but I gotta get inside." She gave Nicci a smile and headed inside.

After school, Kahlan was meeting up with Cara, Leo, and Richard. "I never saw Ben today, you guys." Kahlan said. She'd pulled her long hair back into a ponytail. "And did they ask you guys if you liked to hunt? A few guys told me Jen and Sherriff Zorander asked if they liked to hunt." She said.

Richard and Leo both nodded. "Yeah. It's because of the way they were killed." He said, not wanting to go into any more detail because it was Kahlan.

Leo, however, did not care. "Yeah, that's because Berdine and Raina were completely hallowed out, Kay." He said. "I really doubt that they'd ask any of the girls if they liked to hunt or not."

His girlfriend gave him a slap on the chest. "The killer could so be a woman, Leo. _Basic Instinct_." She said, giving him a glare.

Richard shrugged. "It was an ice pick, Cara. It's not exactly the same thing."

The bus showed up, and both Leo and Kahlan got on. Richard and Cara both lived in town, they could walk home. Although, Jennsen had showed up to take Cara home. It was on orders by their mother. They all said bye and Kahlan told Cara she'd call her when she got home. She and Leo both lived out in the boondocks outside Woodsboro, which was in California.

Kahlan was home alone for a few hours before she called Cara to let her stay over. Her father had left her a note that he'd had to go out of town for work. That was normal, but with the killer out there, it made her uneasy. Cara told her she would be there as soon as she stopped off at the video store, which was the only one in town, so it was the one Richard worked at, and got _All the Right Moves_. Kahlan told her to hurry and they hung up.

As soon as she had, the phone rang again. Kahlan picked up, thinking it might be Cara with something she had forgotten to say. "Just get in the car, Cara and get over here." She said.

It wasn't Cara. "Who's Cara?" It sounded like a guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Who's this?" Kahlan asked, as she walked around her living room.

"You're Kahlan, right? You tell me who you think I am." The voice says.

She thinks for a minute, trying to see if she's heard his voice before. "I'm sorry, I don't know." She finally said.

"It's scary out there, you know. With the murders, it's like it's a scary movie or something."

Kahlan laughed. "Richard, man, you totally just gave yourself away. Cara's on her way out here." She informed him.

"Don't you like scary movies, Kahlan?"

She laughed again. "Come on, Richard, you know I don't watch those movies." She then said, "I like whatever you've got going on with your voice, Rich, it's sexy."

"Why don't you like them?"

She sighed but played along. "Cause man, they're like, all the same. It's always a dumbass killer chasing well endowed girls, who of course, can't act, who always head for the stairs when they _should_ be going outside. They're ridiculous."

He was quiet for a moment. "You're alone, aren't you?"

She stopped her pacing. She felt her heart pound a little. She told herself that was stupid, it was just Richard. "That is definitely so totally unoriginal, Richard. I'm disappointed."

"Maybe it's that I'm not Richard."

She asked slowly, "So who are you, then?"

"That's not the question you want to ask, Kay. The question you want to ask is _where _am I?"

Kahlan had to pause again. She looked out her window. "So where are you, then?"

The voice replied, "Your front porch, girl."

She opened the door and headed out. "I call your bluff, motherfucker. I don't see you. Nice fuckin' try, Richard. Tell Cara to hurry her ass up. Bye now."

"If you hang up, little girl, you'll die just like your mother did."

"FUCK YOU!" She said, and hung up, going back in and locking the door and bolting it.

When she turned around, the killer was there, dressed all in black with a white mask on his face, and he slashed at her with a knife. She ducked, and grabbed a potted plant from the table by the stairs, and hit him with it. He fell, and she ran upstairs, still clutching the phone. She reached her room, and closed the door, opening her closet first, so the doors got stuck together. She pulled out her phone, and called the cops. She told them where she was, and that's when the killer showed back up, trying to get to her from the gap in the door. She was told to stay on the line, and then Ben showed up at her window, calling out her name. The killer disappeared. She gave Ben a look, and then she looked back at the door, glad Cara was on her way.


End file.
